


The Untold Story

by Marvelchick96



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Honerva fights to prove herself, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Voltron, Zarnerva, Zarnerva is pure, challenging, no happy ending, pre-quintessence, soft boy zarkon, zarkon/honerva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelchick96/pseuds/Marvelchick96
Summary: Not much is known on how they got together. Who initiated it all? When did it all begin? This will reveal a softer side to Zarkon and Honerva. Most of which are head canons but it's a story we all need to know.





	1. Second Impressions

Honerva looked at Alfor as Zarkon left the room. Rather confused by the reaction Zarkon had. Alfor glanced back at his friend with a slight shrug, unsure of what else to say. He had never known Zarkon to hardly say much to someone, including women of any species. It certainly wasn’t because of Kova, though the cat did startle the King, possibly due to the fact Daibazaal didn’t have cats on the planet.

  
“Well, that was quite the reaction from him. What you’ve told me of him, makes me wonder if any of it is true.” Honerva teased Alfor with a smile. “Perhaps he will warm up to me and Kova. I would like for him to be able to join in on the research since it is his home planet.”

Alfor simply chuckled at Honerva’s response. “I can go talk to him and let him know that you would like for him to join you with the project. I’ll speak for him for now and tell you to go on and get acquainted with the lab and other scientists. I’ll also send word to your parents to let them know that you’ve arrived safely on Daibazaal.”

“Thank you Alfor.” She placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Let your wife know I said Hello.” With that she turned, getting herself comfortable with the lab and its equipment. Honerva was well known for her ability to adjust to new systems of technology. Though there was the habit of getting absorbed into her work, at many times it was to the point of forgetting to eat or even sleep.

 

Alfor made his way to Zarkon’s meeting hall. There was the large Galra, sitting at the table, alone and covering his face. He was flustered and, was that the hint of embarrassment? It seemed so to Alfor. With a silent chuckle and shake of his head, he approached his dear friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright there, Zarkon?”

“You speak of this to Blaytz and I will feed you to a yupper.” Zarkon grunted out from behind his hands.

“What do you take me of? I am your friend, not a fool.” He couldn’t feign hurt well enough as he started to laugh. “What’s wrong?"

“Your scientist, she’s so beautiful. But her cat… I’m not sure I like him.”

That was something Alfor just couldn’t keep a straight face for. It was different to see Zarkon like this, almost cute. “Daibazaal’s King, the one who lit the Kral Zera, is actually innocent behind closed doors. Who would have known. Certainly would never have guessed such things.”

“Alfor, I swear I will feed you to the yuppers if you don’t stop mocking me.” Zarkon removed his hands, narrowing his yellow and reddish-purple eyes at the King. “You might be my closest friend, but, I will not hesitate in making sure you feel my pain.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Zarkon, you should get to know her at least. She does want you to join her with the research on this rift.” He leaned against the table looking outside. The typical red-orange glow of the planet’s day was growing dim as evening approached, letting the Altean know he would soon have to return home to his wife. “It’s getting late and Fala will be waiting for me. Not to mention Coran. Make sure Honerva gets some rest, she has a bad habit of not leaving the lab, or her projects. Sometimes for over a week.”

“I will and thank you. Now, go home and get some rest. We’ll keep you updated on the research of the rift.” Zarkon stood from his seat, pulling out his com to call for a couple of guards to help escort the Altean King to his ship. After hearing what Alfor said about how Honerva wanted him to join her during the research helped. He took a deep breath for four ticks, held it for about two ticks and let it out slowly for six ticks. That technique helped him calm down when he felt nervous, sometimes when he started to get angry during a meeting.

 

As the guards arrived, Zarkon grabbed his helmet and walked with Alfor to the landing bay to see him off. Saying his farewells to the man with a decent smile. He was grateful for him, to have him in his life and beyond grateful of Alfor coming in and helping him through a rough time with his people. And it wasn’t just Alfor he was happy to have met, it was the other three in their team, to him, they were family. He saw Alfor off, shaking off the reminiscing thoughts of his friends, all of whom were dear to him in ways he wouldn’t be able to explain.

Making his way down towards the lab where the rift was, Zarkon had to stop just outside the doors and take a deep breath to keep his composure. This time he was determined to make a better impression on the young Alchemist. He was praying to the gods he wouldn’t fumble over his words this time. Bracing himself, he straightened his posture and strode in. Trying to give off a confident aura unlike earlier when he so rudely left without even fully introducing himself to the young woman.

Zarkon stopped in his tracks noticing how unlike everyone else, Honerva didn’t greet him. She didn’t even seem to notice he even came into the lab. That is until a Galra scientist nudged her, trying to get her attention off the monitors. Finally looking up, Honerva glanced over her shoulder at the King and quickly spun around and did a quick bow.

“King Zarkon, it’s a pleasure to see you again. I’m so glad you came. I feel that there’s so much to go over already and I haven’t fully begun my study on the rift. There’s so much pure energy radiating from it and I have a feeling that there’s so much potential for its use.” With that she was rambling on about the potentials and pulling up some notes from the Galra scientists showing what they’ve found. Her passion for the work surprised Zarkon. He couldn’t help but study the look she had, the gleam in her eyes. It showed that she was excited about the whole project.

What’s more is how she managed to get him involved in looking things over, going over it with less complicated terms to help him understand. She seemed rather eager to help him understand even more so the project would go by much faster. It didn’t take long for him to notice the time and the fact they were alone in the lab. All the scientists having gone for the night. Well now that he actually looked, adjusting to the dimmer lights, he noticed they weren’t fully alone. There were guards taking their stations to keep an eye on the lab and the rift. They were instructed to send regular updates to the castle so the scientists could keep up on rest.

Zarkon nudged the Alchemist, gaining her attention. “I believe it is time to retire for the night. It’s getting late.”

Honerva looked at the time, blinking at it. “Goodness, you’re right. I haven’t even been settled into my room yet.” She reached over the lab desk, scooping up her cat. Kova meowed at her, confused as to why he was being disturbed.

“That will not do. I’ll take you to your room and help you get settled in. I will be sure you’re comfortable during your time on Daibazaal. Please, follow me.”

 

Taken back by the sudden change from him, Honerva followed. This was surprising to her, but she was grateful of his hospitality. She couldn’t help the sudden blush on her cheeks as she walked behind him. Honerva didn’t know what to say, especially when he called a servant over, instructing them to move all her stuff to the main guest room in his wing.

“My lord, you don’t have to give me such an extravagant room. I’m fine with a small and simple one.” She tried to explain.

But of course Zarkon wasn’t having it. “Honerva, you are a special guest of not just mine but of Alfor as well. I want to ensure that you are as comfortable as possible during your time here. If you need anything at all, my servants and myself are able to help you.” He turned to her with a smile as a servant opened the door to her room. “I always have my com on me, and there is a com to the servants’ quarters as well.”

“Oh I couldn’t bother you my lord….” She barely finished her sentence as she looked inside the room. The room was much bigger than any bedroom she’s ever stayed in. The sheets were a silky plum purple with black, red and purple pillows. There was a deep purple bed curtain with beautiful black embroidery and a black laced bed skirt. The curtains to the window were black out curtains in a deep maroon, currently opened to have allowed the daylight in, though since no one had been staying in the room they were left open even at night.

The rug in the room brought in a brighter contract to help open the room up. It was a golden rug with bight blues and greens. A clear gift from Nalquod as it had a very ocean like affect to it. The walls were a lovely shade of lilac to help make the room more open and welcoming. The light made the room glow a fascinating sunset golden color. She was amazed by how warm the room appeared and sat on the bed nearly sinking in.

“Oh!” She laughed trying to keep her composure. “This room is magnificent.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He chuckled. “And please, you can address me as Zarkon. No need for titles, you are a royal guest on behalf of Alfor.”

Honerva sat up staring at him. “But, I can’t just address you so informally. I’m just an alchemist, a scientist.”

“And a guest on behalf of the King of Altea. I insist, feel free to address me as Zarkon. Now, before you protest I’m going to make my way to bed. We have a lot of work ahead of us these next few movements.” He gave her a smile and left the room as servants came in with her items. Placing them where she instructed after multiple refusals of letting her do it on her own.

 

Zarkon sat in his room, removing the armor he wore all the time and grunted at the feeling of all the weight coming off. This was the one moment he got where he could release any emotions he had to hide away from not only Honerva but also his servants. He had a reputation to uphold, but he had to admit that being around her was going to be hard. She was below him in social status, he always preached about fraternization amongst the ranks. Now he felt he was going to break that with this Altean.

  
He laid back in his bed, sighing out his frustration. He barely knew her and already he wanted her to himself. He needed to take things slow. Very slow. Zarkon couldn’t afford to come off as too strong, let alone desperate for companionship. Taking a deep breath yet again he got under the covers and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Hoping for a much better day tomorrow.


	2. A Dinner Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon is forced to have a dinner with a high status female Galra, but he refuses to make this one on one. He's making his plans for the dinner.

Not much time had gone by, about a month or two since they started working together. The research on the quintessence was beginning to move along a lot better than Honerva could have expected, having started an experiment with Alfor. She was testing out one drop of quintessence to test out the usage of energy and how efficient it could be.

Almost every waking moment was spent in the labs running scans, tests and she even sent out a signal into the rift, sending it into the other realities to see what data she could collect from it. All her findings she recorded into a holopad for later reviews. Notes to look over in case she over looked one of her findings. Honerva would have her moments while working of getting on someone’s case, mainly over not correctly logging information she needed. That only happened about twice before they all began to fix their mistakes quickly before she had time to find it.

 

Zarkon made his way to the lab, talking with Honerva on a few other projects they had in mind. He wanted to test out this unlimited energy on the weapons for the Galra. Honerva was willing to test out a few weapons but didn’t want to over do it since the main purpose of the experiment was for unlimited clean energy for homes, for the citizens and for the ships with exploration and such. Not for warfare. The two stopped walking noticing some of Zarkon’s Advisors walking over.

“My lord, we need to have a word with you about the talk we had.” One spoke up. “In private.” He eyed the scientist.

Honerva raised a brow but looked up at Zarkon. “I’ll be in the lab if you need me.” The Altean made her way to her work space.  
Zarkon sighed and looked at his advisors. “If this is about the marriage situation, I told you that I will find a wife when I am ready.”

“You still need to at least take the women into consideration. They are good choices and of high status. One has already agreed to come and meet with you. She will be able to attend dinner with you tonight. We know it’s last minute but you have time to dress presentably and gives you a chance to talk to her. You will not live forever and need to think about procuring an heir at some point otherwise the next Kral Zera may not have the outcome good for the people.”

Zarkon sighed, getting where they were coming from, but the whole thing felt rushed. Forced almost on him. “I’ll entertain you all, but only for so long. I have no interest in being forced into marriage and you all know this.”

The advisors nodded and took their leave. Going to go and finish their work for the day.

 

Zarkon sighed and went to his meeting room pulling out his com, calling up Trigel for advice. She was very well known for having not married yet or planning on it in the near future. Her advisors have come to accept this and have left the matter alone, leaving her to focus on her people and not on procuring heirs, though it did help she made her nephew the heir to the throne, him being the oldest from her sister. It didn’t take long for Trigel to answer noticing the look he had.

“Zarkon, what’s the matter?” She frowned with a tilt of her head. “You look annoyed, like more than you get annoyed with Blaytz.”

“My advisors have arranged for a young woman to have dinner with me tonight. She’s a daughter of a government official so my advisors reminded me she has a high enough status.”

“They’re really pushing this marriage, aren’t they? I’d say invite a few other people to join for the dinner. I can come if you’d like and I’m sure Blaytz and Gyrgan would be willing to. Alfor we both know is spending time with Fala. They have been discussing starting a family.”

“Yes I know they have and I wouldn’t bother him and Fala over this. If you could send word to Blaytz and Gyrgan. Gyrgan can bring his wife and three children.”

“I can let them know. Are you sure about his kids?” Trigel asked calmly.

“I am. They are well mannered children and we both know Gyrgan prefers not to leave them with nannies often. A good chance for the kids.” He remembered how his father would take him to dinners with other diplomats just to learn how to behave in social interactions. He would attend pretty much all the weddings on Daibazaal. It did him very well since the Emperor of Daibazaal is to oversee such unions.

Trigel nodded and hung up sending out the word to the other two and letting Alfor know what was going on in case later Zarkon needed to speak to him.

 

Zarkon entered the lab as Honerva was speaking with one of his scientists on some of the notes gathered overnight on the rift. She was pointing out a few things, nodding here and there listening to the Galra speak. She smiled at him, thanking him for the update and turned to Zarkon.

“Ah, there you are. I hope everything is fine.” She nudged him playfully.

“I certainly hope so. Honerva, would you join me for dinner tonight? Blaytz, Trigel, Gyrgan and his wife will be attending, and I wanted to see if you’d like to come.” She could tell he was not in his comfort zone, whether it was because he was asking her to join him, or if it was a different matter.

“Oh, well I don’t see why I can’t join you. Thank you for inviting me. Is there any particular way I should dress?”

“Not formal, but nicely.” He gave her a smile. “Now, I’m sorry but I must get ready. My advisors will get on my case if I don’t get things ready for this dinner. They want me to impress an upper class Galra in case I decide to court her.”

Honerva couldn’t explain why but she felt… what was this? Jealousy? She barely knew the king and was well under his station to even have a chance. She shouldn’t be feeling this way for him. Especially with only knowing him for such a short amount of time. “Well I hope things go how you want them. And I can understand why you didn’t want to be alone.” She gave him a polite smile. “I think I’ll leave early to get ready myself. First impressions are everything.”

 

Zarkon chuckled a bit and left to go get everything ready. He really didn’t want to go through with this, there were more important things than courting someone who was only after the status title. He made his way to the kitchens and began to go through the menu for that night’s dinner. He at least wanted his guest to have a good dinner and feel welcomed.

He looked over some of the options the chef pulled out, explaining what is in them and what course the dish would be. Zarkon listened intently, finally picking what the appetizers, soup and salad would be. Each one being light enough not to fill them up too much. He hated when the main course and desert went to waste. Zarkon then made his way to the servants’ area and let them know there were going to be guests for dinner that night and he wanted the dinning room to look nicer than it normally did when it was just him and his teammates. Simple, yet nice. He didn’t want to ask too much of them when he had no plans of courting this woman.

Once he got everything planned out and clear to the servants he started to head to his room. Pausing when he remembered how Blaytz had a thing for one of his servants and requested to speak with said servant. The young Galra knocked on Zarkon’s door, entering when told.

“You wished to speak with me, my lord?” He bowed, a very soft-spoken Omega Galra. Rare among males.

“Yes, one of my comrades, Blaytz of Nalquod, is coming. We both know in the past he has often flirted with you. I will say that I do not approve of fraternization, but upon thinking about it. What are your feelings towards the young King?”

“Sir…I don’t quite understand what’s going on…”

“If Blaytz continues to pursue you, you will no longer be one of my servants. Hence you will be free to be with him without breaking the laws on fraternization. I wanted to let you know. You are free to get back to work.”

The Galra blushed and bowed to his king, quickly leaving him.

 

Zarkon stripped out of his typical armor, making his way into his bathroom and turning on the shower. He sighed rubbing his arching shoulders as he stepped in, flinching from the water. Letting himself relax as the warm water washed over his back, the dark plates on his back moving with his muscles. He took the time as he showered to reflect on everything. Groaning at what he had told one of his best servants. He literally just told him Blaytz wanted him. A king wanted him. He pressed his forehead against the wall of the bathtub. His thoughts going to the whole fraternization law. Maybe he should change something about it.

The thought of changing the laws on fraternization made him think of Honerva. The alchemist, scientist, a woman of non-royal status. He thought that if he changed it, maybe he’d court her. He only knew her for a month. But his mind kept betraying him. Especially now. He closed his eyes, imagining her in a beautiful gown, waiting to be wed. To him. He bit his lip thinking of how beautiful she was, how she’d look every morning, waking up next to him.

He quickly opened his eyes, shaking the thoughts from his head. “Quiznack. It is too early to be thinking about her like this.” He started to wash off, forcing his body and thoughts to obey him. He had more important things to attend to than thinking lustful thoughts of someone he barely knew.

 

Once finished, he began to get dressed. He chose not to wear his armor this time, putting on a nice tunic of royal purple and gold. It was getting close to dinner time, so he went to the dinning room to check on the preparations. Yet he was greeted by his comrades with big smiles.

“Zarkon! Thank you for inviting us to this dinner.” Gyrgan smiled, patting the king on the back. “You remember my wife Zalia.”

“It’s so wonderful to see you again Zalia. Not too much longer I assume with the next child?”

“Just a few more months till the baby is here. Our fourth child, and I will be honest, I doubt we aren’t planning on stopping any time soon.” She pinched Gyrgan playfully causing him to blush.

Trigel laughed and stood beside Zarkon holding the youngest of Gyrgan’s three kids. “Your culture is the type to have multiple kids. And there is nothing wrong with that.” She tickled the young boy who laughed and squirmed in her arms.

“So is there anyone else you invited to this or is it just us and the young woman your advisors set you up with?” Blaytz smirked and winked at the one Galra he’d been flirting with prior. He blushed handing him his drink but quickly left with a shy smile.

“I did invite Honerva to join us. I trust her enough to have her join us.” Zarkon tried to hide the small blush on his cheeks.

Zalia giggled lightly. “Well it’ll be nice to have her here. I hear she’s quite the alchemist on Altea.”

“Indeed.” Trigel smiled, her attention going to the door as Honerva walked in wearing a simple Altean dress in light blue and navy blue. “Ah, speak of the devil. It’s wonderful to see you Honerva.”

Honerva smiled walking over to join them. “Trigel, its great to see you again.” She hugged the Dalterion Queen. “You must be Blaytz and Gyrgan. I’m so happy to finally meet the two of you.”

“Likewise, Honerva.” Gyrgan took her hand in greeting. Blaytz on the other hand gave her a warm hug for a greeting. “Alright, all we’re waiting on now are the advisors and the young woman Zarkon spoke of.”

 

“All of which are now here.” Said a deep but feminine voice, causing everyone to turn and see a well dressed female Galra and several of the advisors. The Galra was almost as tall as Zarkon and the look she gave Honerva made her want to hide behind the others. Feeling rather unwelcomed. But she stayed right where she was, she was not going to be threatened. She was stronger than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took longer than I planned to post. I work eight hours a day five days a week. I was just too tired after work to really type stuff up.


	3. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon starts noticing how he really feels with the help of Trigel, Blaytz and Gyrgan. Meanwhile the guest is quite the challenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. Life has been busy with applying to college, working five days a week for eight hours and starting on Honerva's wedding gown.

Honerva sat next Blaytz, who of which sat across from the female Galra. This Galra kept glancing between Honerva and Zarkon as if sensing something between them. She narrowed her eyes at Honerva, a discontent filling her, she did not like her at all. Zalia looked at her as she took a drink. “I heard that you also command a squadron of Zarkon’s military. Is that true?”

The female looked at the Rygnirathian and nodded. “I am a commander of one of his smaller squadrons on top of my political position. Though I must work to prove that I deserve my political position since I was born into politics. And my name is Dril.”

“Well I would expect anyone to be able to prove they deserve the position they’re in, no matter if it’s a military commander or even a maid.” Honerva stated a bit. “For so long I had to prove I deserved the spot I got in school to become the alchemist I am now.”

Dril looked at her, but she simply nodded. “Everyone should prove they belong where they are, some should also know where they belong and not try to go above their place.”

 

Honerva looked at her, she felt that was a jab at her. “What exactly do you mean? Are speaking about me?”

Dril took a sip of her wine and looked at her food. “I am simply implying that if you have anything for our emperor, you should find it folly to even try to be with him. You are just an alchemist, you hold no political power. Stay within your lane.”

Zarkon stood in anger. “Commander Dril! How dare you speak to my guest in such a manner!” His voice resonated across the room, booming like thunder, enough to make even Gyrgan jump in his seat.

Honerva stood up. “Just so you know, Commander, there is nothing going on between me and your emperor. I am helping him and his scientists study the effects of the rift and of quintessence. We work together, nothing more past professionalism. Now if everyone will excuse me, I must go check on the rift.”

“Honerva.” Trigel got up going after her.

Dril simply ate, glancing at Zarkon. “You do know how everything looks. The people will not like who you pick for an empress if it’s her.”

“Dril, you are over stepping your boundaries. You are not the empress, you have no right humiliating my guests. Not your guests, MINE.” Zarkon was not happy, he felt hurt that Honerva said there was nothing between them. He swore he felt more happening between them. He took a deep breath. “This dinner is over. Escort Dril home.”

 

A guard walked in and stood beside the female, allowing her to get up and head out with him. Trigel stood up and put a hand on Zarkon’s shoulder when Dril had finally left. She was worried for Zarkon, she knew he was fairly protective in a way of his guests, but his reaction was different in how he said it. It had only been a few months since Honerva started working here, was he starting to fall in love?

“Zarkon, I think we should talk.” Gyrgan spoke up. “Boys go with a guard to go play.” He watched his three boys get up and walk with a guard, leaving the adults to talk. “Zarkon, we noticed how you stood up for Honerva like that. I know it will be a bit intruding and it’s only been two months since you’ve started to get to know her, but are you starting to have feelings for her? Romantically?”

A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he sat in his chair. He had no idea what he was feeling. “It’s too soon to even feel this way about anyone. Two months, and already I want her with me. I was already thinking of waking up next to her every morning, seeing her sleeping in my bed keeping me company.”

Blaytz sat up listening to him. “Zarkon I think the best question to ask is, what is it about her you like so much?”

“Finding your reasons why you like someone, other than their beauty, is usually how you know you really want to be with them.” Zalia stated. “Gyrgan and I barely courted for a month before he knew he had to have me in his life. I remember how he told me that he liked how I put up with his mistress.” She teased her husband some causing him to blush.

“Zalia.” Gyrgan whined looking at her. He blushed more when she kissed his cheek.

Zarkon thought a bit as he thought of everything about Honerva. There was so many traits he could name off he found attractive in her personality, but he didn’t know where to start.

 

Meanwhile out in one of the halls, Honerva was leaning against a pillar looking outside at the stars. She was trying to calm down as she pets Kova in her arms. She hadn’t changed out of her dress for the dinner. It was a very simple Altean design. Light and dark blue with a high neckline and long sleeves. It was one of her less flattering dresses as it was loose on her in the waist area. It was simpler than what Zalia had been wearing, making it seem she was under dressed when she really wasn’t.

Honerva was so busy in thought that she didn’t notice Dril walk up behind her. Only when Kova hissed and jumped from her arms did she notice the Galra behind her. She turned to face her, her expression stone cold and unamused that Dril snuck up behind her like that.

“Commander.” A simple acknowledgement to the woman.

“Alchemist.” Dril practically spat the word like it was a poison on her tongue.

Honerva caught the spite in her tone and stood up straight. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, in fact, I think it’d be best you stay far away from the Emperor. You have no right having his ear, Altean. You have no right joining him to his dinners either, you are acting above your station.”

“My station? My station is as his guest, I know how things are run here on Daibazaal but cclearly you don’t understand the cultural differences you are up against. I am an Altean and I do respect your cultures and custom I expect to have mine respected in return. Alchemists are highly valued where I am from and treated with more respect than you have been showing me within the last dobash. What is your real issue with me?” She was getting angry, but she wanted to know why this Glara was treating her so.

“My real issue? My real issue is the fact you’ve got the Emperor under your spell of sorts. What ever you have done to him, it’s time to stop. Or I will make you.”

“Spell? I am not a witch, I am an alchemist, a scientist. Not some sorceress.” She growled at her. She felt threatened, even challenged. “I have the feeling you are challenging me.”

Dril smirked at the acknowledgement of the challenge. She wanted to prove to Zarkon that an Altean would be no good for him. “Perhaps I am. But I highly doubt someone like you would even accept such an offer.”

With absolutely no hesitation Honerva looked her straight in the eyes. “I accept the challenge. I will see you in two dobashes time in the city square. If you have some point to prove of me being here, be prepared to prove it in front of all the Galra.” Honerva turned walking off to her room to get ready.

 

It didn’t take long for a guard to walk into the dining hall, interrupting Zarkon and the others in their talk. He approached the emperor and whispered in his ear, informing him how Dril and Honerva were to have a challenge in two dobashes in the city square. Blaytz stood up noticing the drastic change in Zarkon’s facial expression.

“Zarkon?” He asked watching him stand up excusing the guard. “What’s going on?”

“Dril has challenged Honerva. She accepted and set it for the city square in two dobashes.

Trigel stood up. “Is she crazy?!” Trigel could tell that this was not going to end up well at all.

“Seems Honerva is.” Zarkon groaned out.

“No I meant Dril. Zarkon, you know how long Alfor has trained in combat for, and how resourceful he is. Honerva is probably just as good, perhaps a bit under him. But never underestimate the abilities of an alchemist. They use resources to their advantage.”

Zarkon’s eyes went a bit wide but with a nod he led everyone out. By the time Honerva and Dril would be ready, the whole city would know that there was going to be a challenge and where it would be at. As the ruler he had to oversee it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm very dedicated to Honerva in general especially in cosplay. And I've been searching for more Zarnerva. Feel free to look for me on tumblr, Instagram and Facebook and Marvelchick96.


End file.
